


Real

by rainekind



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, SDR2 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainekind/pseuds/rainekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SDR2 SPOILERS SDR2 SPOILERS] Goodbye, the only person who was real to me. Irony, seeing as she isn't even real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD SPOILERS YOU GUYS THIS IS SPOILERY.

This was the last thing he’d expected.  
Hinata Hajime stood in front of a girl--well, was she really a girl, you ask? Of course she was. She expressed emotions, she experienced pain and happiness, she felt and looked like a person…and most of all, she had made him believe she loved him as much as he loved her. And perhaps she did. She was a miracle. Who really knew with computer programs?  
All he knew was that she was beautiful. In her deadpan explanations and her failed attempts at humor, in the hundreds of game references she’d spout at him and expect him to understand, in her composing what to say in her mind before saying it, in her spontaneously falling asleep on his shoulder on the way home, she was beautiful. And now, she was going to leave. Chiaki gave Hinata a look that proved she was what he thought she was. She was a person, no matter how she was conceived… She was Chiaki, his Chiaki. No matter how many times he’d doubted her, she had always trusted him, always stayed by his side. Even when everyone else mistrusted him, Chiaki never did. She knew Hinata was right, she knew he was good, and she knew that she could trust him with keeping their friends together while she could not.   
Hinata thought back, back to when he first fell in love with her. It had been when…well, it really had been gradual, but it was when she’d confided in him about her father that he had seen her, the real her. They’d been sitting in the lobby late at night, when Hinata couldn’t sleep and, surprisingly, neither could Chiaki. She had looked away, her face slightly sad, and asked if she could get something off her chest. Hinata had agreed, of course, she was his friend. Chiaki had thanked him gratefully and begun to tell him of her father. “…He was a programmer,” she’d said. “A very good one, too. We have the same birthday…I only wish I-we could have gotten closer. I could have learned a lot from him…”At that point, her voice had faded, and she’d looked back at Hinata. He had reached out against his better judgement and put his hand atop hers, without saying anything. Any reply would probably have sounded snarky, but the boy had said nothing, just looked at her. She’d looked back at him, and smiled like he was the world. And then, he had known that she was real. Of course, he hadn’t known she was a program, an AI made to watch over the students and help them maintain hopeful, but that didn’t change anything. AI or not, she was Chiaki. And she was leaving.  
Brought back to the present, Hinata blinked once and realized his eyes were very slightly wet. He betrayed nothing, he didn’t know what to feel. He looked at Chiaki as she took Monomi’s hand and turned back to them.  
As her small hand lifted in a final wave, Hinata fought with himself and he tried to run after her, but hands pulled him back. “Nanami, no--“  
She looked at him. Everything she wanted to say was in that look, the look they shared for what seemed like hours. He still had so much left to say, so much left to do with her. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her close to his body, but now…it was too late.  
The words left her mouth then. She was confident, she wasn’t afraid…she wasn’t afraid to die. As long as she knew Hinata would be alive, he could carry on and get everyone out of there. The look she gave him told him everything, and it told him she loved him.  
“Bye-bye, everyone,” Chiaki Nanami whispered, and walked off to her execution.


End file.
